disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and the Wings of Love
'Catboy and the Wings of Love '''is the 4th episode of Season 19. Summary When Ursula begins to spread her hate spell on everyone to make them hate each other before Valentine's Day, including Owlette and Gekko, Catboy must use his new gift from his ancestors: the wings of love. Plot The episode begins in Connor's bedroom where Connor is busily making Valentines for his friends for Valentine's Day tomorrow, and Lucky was helping him. Just then, there was a smash and a loud commotion downstairs. Connor and Lucky rushes downstairs to see a bunch of broken dishes and also his parents bickering for no reason. Quickly, Connor heads back upstairs to his room to fetch his Yokai Watch and scan the area for Dismeralda if she was using her inspiriting again on his parents. But she was not there, but something else must be making them fight with each other. Connor decides to go out and see his friends, just to get some fresh air, as he and Lucky stepped outside away from the shouting. Connor thinks that maybe it's just an adult thing or something as he lets out a heavy sigh and he and Lucky went out for their walk. But on their walking, they saw that other people were either fighting, arguing, squabbling, or bickering with each other. All this ruckus was killing Connor's ears, so he covered them while trying to control his family's magic since it goes crazy went he gets either angry or annoyed. Finally, Connor decides that he and Lucky should see Kwazii and ask him to help with the problem that's going on in Disney Junior Town. Later, Kwazii came with Connor to stop the arguments around Disney Junior Town by using his love and friendship magic powers. However, they didn't seem to work as everyone continued fighting and bickering. So finally, Connor declares that the PJ Masks will solve this tonight as he pulled out his iDisney to call his friends. But as he was calling, Connor found out that no one is calling him. So it was up to him and Kwazii to go into the night to save the day before Valentine's Day! That night, Connor transforms into Catboy and Kwazii meets him at the PJ Masks' HQ, just to Catboy's surprise that Owlette and Gekko have arrived as well after Kwazii convinced them both to come despite them glaring at each other. Catboy then realizes that they were under the same hate spell too. While he ignored his friends arguing, Catboy went to see something on the PJ Picture Player, and with a shocked expression on his face, he found out that it was Ursula the Sea Witch behind all the hating. Then pressing the Cat Car button on the screen, Catboy selected the Cat Car and he hops in just as he noticed Gekko and Owlette not coming. He calls over to them, but they couldn't hear him over all their bickering so Kwazii had to pick them up and drop them into the Cat Car the buckled up their seatbelts with his levitation power before Catboy drove it to Starlight Beach. Meanwhile at Starlight Beach, Ursula was cackling and spreading her hate spell all over the whole town. Just then, the Cat Car came to the halt and the PJ Masks jumped out to confront Ursula while Kwazii lands at perfect timing to use his powers against Ursula. When Kwazii asks Ursula why she is making everyone hate one another, she explains that she can't stand all the love and decides that this year on Valentine's Day there will be nothing but hate and sadness instead of love and happiness. The PJ Masks and Kwazii were not gonna let that happen as they got ready to battle Ursula. Unfortunately, Owlette and Gekko were having a hard time cooperating with each other because they were still under the hate spell that Kwazii had to work his friendship magic on them, which only for a second. Ursula's hate spell was just too strong, and just when things could not get any worse, Ursula knocked out Catboy with a sleep spell that sent him into a deep sleep. The PJ Masks and Kwazii were doomed...or so they thought as Catboy was having one of his dreams about meeting his ancestors again. In his dream, Catboy finds himself with his great aunt Cynthia, the Princess of Gentlehaven. He explains to her that Ursula's hate spell is too strong and that his friends are fighting each other all thanks to her (Ursula). Cynthia nods with understanding and decides to give her descent nephew a new power: the wings of love. Cynthia explains that the wings of love will help Catboy to not only fly but also break Ursula's hate spell and free everyone from it. After Catboy receives his gift, he thanks his great aunt before waking up in the real world to find Kwazii with his Aqua Wings fending off Ursula with both earth and water magic. Then spreading his new wings out, Catboy sprinted into action and used his wings to break the hate spell on Gekko and Owlette. As the spell was broken, Gekko and Owlette were both confused but their confusion ended when they saw Kwazii, Catboy, and Ursula fighting, and they were also surprised to see Catboy with wings! Owlette decides to help as she tells Gekko while she, Kwazii, and Catboy distract Ursula, he'll tie some of Ursula's tentacles with his super gecko muscles. As Owlette flew off to help, Gekko ran behind Ursula and go to work on tying the tentacles. Kwazii uses a magic vine to tangle up Ursula then used flower power to make her sneeze, then when it was Catboy's turn, he blasts a big blast of sparks at Ursula's face and then used electrokinesis to zap her and burn her hair. Owlette used super owl wing wind to make a powerful wind at Ursula to put out the fire while Kwazii used water pulse. Finally, as Ursula had enough, she broke free of the magic vines and decides to use her tentacles to fight back. But before she knew it, they were all tied together thanks to Gekko with his super gecko muscles! She screamed in agony and swam off with embarrassment as Kwazii and the PJ Masks all laughed together. After Ursula left, Owlette, Gekko, and Kwazii congratulated Catboy for saving the day with his new wings as Catboy says thanks to his friends. Now it was time to use his new wings of love again to break the hate spell on everyone in Disney Junior Town. After Catboy was done breaking the hate spell with his wings of love, the PJ Masks and Kwazii all shouted hooray cause in the night, they saved the day! The next morning, Valentine's day had finally come and at Disney Junior Elementary School, Connor was handing out all his Valentine's Day cards and receiving thanks. Then smiling, he whispered thanks to his great aunt Princess Cynthia for giving him the best gift ever as he held a valentine to his heart thinking about her. Powers that Kwazii uses * Love Magic * Friendship Magic * Aqua Wings * Water Pulse * Poseidon's Trident * Protection Power * Super Speed * Magic Vines * Flower Power * Protection Power Villain Motives * Ursula: To spread her hate spell all over Disney Junior Town because she can’t stand the love Trivia * Catboy gains the Wings of Love in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 19 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Ursula Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 19 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Complete Season 19 episodes Category:Flying images